The present invention relates to a free-standing fireplace for outdoor use. In particular, the present invention is a semi-portable free-standing fireplace for use outdoors, the fireplace having a base, a number of see-through side panels and a hood and chimney configuration.
Apparatuses for containing fires outdoors are not new. For example, permanent brick grills are commonly known, as are fire pits. These permanent type fire holding structures have a distinctive disadvantage of not being portable, and in the case of the fire pit not being useable on a deck or patio.
One well known grill manufacturer sells an outdoor fireplace called the Weber FirePlace. The Weber FirePlace has a number of drawbacks, such as, it can only be used on a non-combustible surface, not on a wooden deck. The surfaces of the Weber FirePlace get very hot when in use which is not safe with children present. Another drawback to the Weber FirePlace is that if there is any wind present, blowing smoke, flames and embers from the fire may harm or irritate people.
The Outdoor Cooking Store also sells a portable fireplace for outdoor use. This fireplace is simply a kettle with three legs and a screen over the top of the kettle. This fireplace has some of the same disadvantages as seen in the Weber FirePlace such as; the kettle surfaces get very hot when in use which causes a safety hazard for children, and any blowing wind may cause smoke, flames or ashes to harm or irritate people.
The present invention enables the consumer to enjoy an outdoor fire without flying ashes, smoke, and sparking embers being a concern. The present invention is also constructed to provide a safe environment for children and adults to view a fire with the flexibility of being able to move the fireplace to the location the consumer desires, including a wooden deck or a patio.